Memories of Ced
by V.R.L.S
Summary: What happens when you cross three Harry Potter fangirls, one semisemimagic flashlight chopstick, a TimeTurner, and the burning desire to interview...well...just about everybody? You get Memories of Ced, full of boycrazy, Chobashing, taperecording fun!
1. Chapter 1

Memories of Ced

Chapter 1

"I shall do the impossible!" Katie's quest

Draft 2

As I sat in Kaitlyn's room reading GoF (if you don't know what that is, shame, shame) a thought crossed my mind. "Ya know, I wonder if the students really were sorry. I mean, about Cedric's death and all."

"Eh, of course." Kaitlyn said, not looking up from her Solitaire game. "Yeah sure. Uh huh."

"You sound concerned." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I mean Cedric's my bish and all (see The Shrieking Shack- Marry-a-Bish) so of course I'm concerned." Snuggling my Cedric plush, I grinned showing off a mouth full of braces.

"I mean, I was sad but..." Kaitlyn snuggled her Harry plush, then returned to her Solitare game. "Like you said, he's YOUR bish."

"Jordan?" I said sort of pleadingly. "Were you sad?"

"Define 'sad'." She hugged her Malfoy plush, then resumed reading. Suddenly, a light went off in my usually dark head.

"I shall do the impossible!" I yelled, jumping up on Kaitlyn's chair.

"You'll break the chair." Jordan said, looking up from Fruits Basket Volume 4.

"What 'impossible' thing are you going to do now?" Kaitlyn sighed as 'You Win' flashed on the computer screen.

"I shall go to Hogwarts and interview the students to see if they really care!" Heeding Jordan's warning, I hopped off the chair.

"And how will you do that?" Jordan said, raising an eyebrow. "You can't Apparate or drive, and I'm not sure hitchhiking will work." She returned to her book.

"Don't panic! I'll think of something!" I said, grinning again.

Easier said than done. After trying to fly off the roof on a broomstick (the ground hurts), trying to use Floo Powder (third degree burns hurt more than the ground), and using every magical word I know (Brisinger! Bibbity-bobbity boo! Substitutionary Locomotion! Please!) I was sunk, and left with only one action: flagging the Knight Bus. As I stood on the curb, wand/chopstick used in a Luna Lovegood cosplay costume in one hand, flashlight with semi-dead batteries in the other, I took a deep breath. '_This has to work. I can't think of anything else...'_ I desperately thought. Thrusting the wand/chopstick up in the air, I jiggled it around a bit, yelling "Lumos!" while turning on the flashlight. Nothing. Diddly-squat. Tying the wand/chopstick onto the flashlight, I tried again. "Lumos!" I turned on the flashlight + wand/chopstick. Nothing.

"WORK DANG IT!" Waving the flashlight + wand/chopstick around in a circle didn't seem to be doing much. Suddenly, a big purple bus appeared in front of me. The Knight Bus! BOO-YAH! In the middle of my happy dance, the door opened.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. I'm your conductor, Cho Chang-"

"You're Cho Chang?" I gasped, I stared, I screamed like a two-year-old at the opening of a Chuck E Cheese's in his hometown. "But-why-how-since when?"

"Will you be answering any of your questions?" Cho said, looking rather bored. "Miss...erm..." she was at a loss for words.

"Katie. I'm...uh...a third year! Yeah, I'm a third year! In...erm...Hufflepuff! Yeah, I'm a third year Hufflepuff. I've always admired you...well, I mean the teachers talk about you a lot, saying what a good girl you were!" Nothing like buttering her up! She couldn't tell that they were all lies! Cho's face remained expressionless. "So, why are you working on the Knight Bus?" I said confused. _'How badly did she screw up her life now?' _

"After Harry dumped me, I sunk into a depression. Using all of my savings, I bought bootleg Anti-Depression Drugs. I used up all my money and failed my Pre-NEWTs, so I dropped out halfway through my seventh year. The Knight Bus is the only place that would accept my limited education. Of course, I need the money in order to still buy the drugs. I developed an addiction." Cho looked at me, face still expressionless.

"Oh..." I said, sort of shocked. "That's-"

"Ha! He dumped you because he's fated to be with Ginny!" Kaitlyn jumped out of the bushes, smiling triumphantly. _'Huh? When'd she get here?"_

"Kaiiitlyyyyn!" Jordan stumbled out from the bushes, leaves in her hair. "What part of 'subtly sneak on' are you forgetting!"

"You guys..." I shot them a cold look. "Why're you here?"

"We tagged along to call EMS if you hurt yourself, you handled the burned foot incident great though, and if you suceed, we're gonna go along with you!" Jordan smiled. "Anyway...about Cho..." she grinned, then ran towards her. Fortunately, Kaitlyn grabbed her around the waist.

"Eh?" I said, confused again.

"I'VE NEVER LIKED CHO! LEMME AT HER! I'LL SCRATCH HER FACE UP INTO PIECES!" Jordan lunged at Cho, yelling with all her might.

"Um...how much for three?" I said, heartily embaressed.

"21 Sickles." Cho said, eying Jordan suspiciously.

"Erm...muggle money's all I got." Jordan was still trying to claw Cho's eyes out.

"Six sixty." Cho said, sighing.

"COUGH UP!" I yelled, holding out my hands. After rummaging through their purses, Kaitlyn and a snarling Jordan handed me $4.40. After finding my money, I handed the money to Cho. "Um, can we go to Hogsmede please?"

"Sure. Get on." Sighing, Cho lead us onto the bus. "Let's go Ernie."

"Yeah! Let's go Ern!" My eyes flashed red, my anger boiled. Oh. My. Razza-fricken. God. They still have the Shrunken Head, AND IT STILL TALKS! Suddenly, the bus swerved. God, we're starting!

It had been one hour since we left, and I was bored out of my mind. I had done almost everything there was to do. I finished the crossword puzzle I brought along, read the book in my bookbag (until I got bored. Les Miserables is a long book!), and gagged the Shrunken Head, and I was still incredibly bored! "Are we there yet?" I said, sighing.

"For the fiftieth time, no." Kaitlyn said, blowing a bubble with her gun. Jordan, having gone past the 1st bottle of pop on the wall, now was at -77. Cho was reading a copy of The Quibbler, with a picture of a big black Labrador Retriever on the cover, while smoking what looked to be a neon green cigarette, emitting pink smoke.

"Hey Cho," I said, getting another bright idea. "How about an interview?"

Katie: Okay...professional junk. Transcript of Interview. Interviewee: Cho Chang. Interviewer: Katie. Subject: Project R.I.P.C.

Cho: coughs Can we get on with this? I need my drugs...

Katie: So Cho, please tell us your present employment/ level of education.

Cho: Why?

Katie: Why not?

Cho: Hmmph. Well, after Harry dumped me, I sunk into a depression. Using all of my savings, I bought bootleg Anti-Depression Drugs. I used up all my money and failed my Pre-NEWTs, so I dropped out halfway through my seventh year. The Knight Bus is the only place that would accept my limited education. Of course, I need the money in order to still buy the drugs. I developed an addiction.

Katie: Kiddies, this is why smoking is bad for your health!

Cho: coughs

Katie: So, the subject of our interview is Cedric Diggory. Is it true you were dating?

Cho: sniffles Yes...

Katie: Do you miss your former fling?

Cho: ...

Katie: Hullo? Anyone in there?

Cho: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I MISS MY CEDDY!

Katie: Ceddy?

Cho: WE HAD SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER! THEN HE...HE...WAAAAAHHH!

Katie: Died?

Cho: YES, DAMMIT! HE DIED! HE'S DEEEEEEEAD! WAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Katie: Sorry?

Cho: cries some more

Katie: Erm, well...end of interview. Erm...we got good info? tape shuts off

It was an hour after the interview, and I was bored. Bored out of my mind. "What we need is a sing-along." Suddenly, it seemed everything stopped. I had said the fatal words. Well actually, the fatal words are 'group hug', but those were the near-fatal words. Taking advantage of the silence, I sang the first thing that came into my mind: The Llama Song.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama. Fuzzy llama funny llama, llama, llama, duck. Llama, llama, cheesecake llama, tablet, brick, potato, llama, llama, llama, mushrooms, llama, llama, llama, duck. I was once a tree house, I lived in a cake. But I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake. I was only three years dead, but it told a tale. And now listen-"

"STOP SINGING!" Jordan yelled, while Kaitlyn advanced towards me, knife in hand. "You're driving us all insane!" They advanced closer. '_Where'd she get the knife?'_ I wondered. Cho just sighed.

"Not like it matters...we're all gonna die anyway..."

_Will our feisty trio ever reach Hogwarts? What will be the fate of Katie? When will they realize GoF was set in 1994, and it's 2005! _

Llama song © Burton Earny. If you wanna see the Flash video, go to 


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of Ced

Chapter 2

Shocker! Future Ginny is Awesome!

Draft 1

"Um...I'm sorry?" I said, slowly backing up. '_Great. Kaitlyn was coming at me with a knife, and Jordan looks like she's gonna strangle me...'_ I frantically thought for a plan. Something to make them stop. Thankfully, Cho saved me from thinking of a plan so quickly.

"We're here." Cho said, still puffing away on her cigarette. "Hogsmede. Everybody out." Thanking my lucky stars, I exited, well ran out of, the Knight Bus, Kaitlyn and Jordan following. As we walked towards The Three Broomsticks, the Knight Bus zoomed off.

"Well, we might as well get a drink!" I said, hurrying towards the tavern.

"Ah-hem." With a look of boredom on her face, Kaitlyn turned to me. "We have no wizarding money, in case you've forgotten."

"Also," Jordan added, looking rather worried, "isn't GoF set in 1994? This is 2005."

"This is a predicament." Kaitlyn added, biting her lip. "It's not like we can just summon an ATM here..."

"Well why not?" I said, smiling. "I tricked the Knight Bus, so maybe I can summon an ATM! Or at least a Gringotts!" As I handed Kaitlyn my bookbag, Jordan just looked at me strangely.

"Hello? Tricked the Knight Bus? That means you didn't use magic! You can't summon an ATM!" Jordan replied, face red.

"Why do I have your bookbag?" Kaitlyn muttered.

"Watch me." I replied, smiling coyly. As I pulled out the flashlight + wand/chopstick, I undid the wand/chopstick from the flashlight. Doing a fancy bit of waving around and twirling, I pointed the wand in a random direction. Unfortunately, the direction was up. "Accio ATM!" Nothing. Again. As usual.

"You're not a witch." Kaitlyn said, rubbing her head.

"ACCIO ATM!" I yelled, on my last nerve. Suddenly, plowing down from the sky, came an ATM. "Yay!" I yelled happy. "Oh, I'm so aweso-SMOOSH." The ATM landed on top of me with a thud. Killjoy.

_And Katie died. Seriously. Not joking. The funeral's tomorrow. Okay, so maybe I'm joking. What really happens, is the story switches to Kaitlyn's Point of view. _

"Hoo-rah." I said, looking down at the ATM. "Hoo-rah..."

"Least we have an ATM." Jordan said, shrugging. "It would be a bit more ironic though if Katie, now apparently a witch, was wearing ruby red slippers. Instead, she's wearing her beat up white New Balances."

"Ding dong, the witch is unconscious." I muttered, walking up to the ATM. Now begins the incredibly fun process of trying to find out how to work the ATM. I read the screen aloud, trying to make sense of the directions.

"With the inserting spell, insert your coins...oh heck." This wasn't going good.

"Push that button that says Muggle." Jordan said, pointing at a red button. Shrugging, I pushed the button.

"With the inserting spell, insert your money in the small faruna slot drive. What's a slot drive?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's faruna?" Jordan said, poking the ATM. "Is it a color?"

"Oh, I can help you there." said a high female voice. Jordan and I spun around, then emitted high fangirlish screams.

"OH MY GOD! GINNY WEASLEY!" we both screamed simultaneously. "It's you!" Ginny smiled.

"It's me, although now I'm Ginny Potter." I laughed a haughty laugh, a triumphant laugh, a 'ha-ha I was so right' laugh. "Anyway, when I saw your friend over there having trouble with a spell, I decided to help her out."

"Ding dong, the Muggle is unconscious." Jordan said, sighing. "Wait till she hears this."

"Anyway, just give me your money, and I'll get this sorted out!" Ginny said, winking. As we handed her our money (plus Katie's we fished out of her bookbag), she smiled. "Mmkay. Insertus!" The money flew inside the teller machine. "Operatus!" The ATM buzzed and whirred, then finally spit out their Galleons/Sickles/Knuts.

"Thanks!" Jordan said, blushing a bit. I was in shock. _'Future Ginny is awesome!' _"By the way," Jordan said, blushing some more. "What do you do...for a job I mean."

"Oh." Ginny smiled. "I'm an Auror." _'Scratch 'future Ginny's awesome', future Ginny owns all!' _My jaw had about dropped to the floor.

"G-Ginny." I sputtered, "D-Do you know how we can t-travel back in time about 11 years?"

"Dearie..." Future Ginny thought for a second, before smiling a bright radiant smile. " 'Mione still has her Time Turner! She could put a jinx on it in order to make it faster!"

"Great, where's Hermione?" Jordan said going from happy, to sort of ticked. "This can't take too long..."

"She's staying at our pad. Hold on a second." She Apparated with a pop.

"Great!" I said, smiling. "How long can this take?"

_**Swapsies! Jordan PoV! I'm bold AND italics! Ha-ha!**_

"Retract my last statement." I said after an hour of waiting. "This can take long...and Sleeping Beauty awakens."

"What the hell..." Katie stood up, groggy. "My-DUDE! Didja see my magic? I was so awesome!" She jumped around, singing. "ON TOP OF SPAGHETTI! ALL COVERED WITH CHEESE! I LOST MY POOR MEATBALL! WHEN SOMEBODY SNEEEEEEZED!"

"Do we have the heart to tell her?" Kaitlyn asked, leaning near me. "She could get hurt..."

"This'll be funny!" I said grinning. "Let's keep her like this! Heck, we could use a laugh!"

"Oh yeah!" Katie stopped jumping, snatched her bag back and pulled out a tape recorder. "Ta dah! The interview with Cho! I got it on the bus!"

"Well, let me read!" I said, lunging for the recorder. We did. Lordy, that girl can cry. She's got lungs of steel or something. Hoo-boy...still stuck in the present.

_**Double swapsies! Back to Katie!**_

"So...inventory check!" I yelled, smiling. Kaitlyn and Jordan just looked at me oddly. "You brought purses right? Well, we'll check what's in our purses, and pool our resources!"

"Good to me." Jordan said sitting down on the grass. Kaitlyn followed suit. "I have a tube of cherry flavored lip gloss, a comb, a crumpled up note Katie passed me in Social Studies, and a copy of Pride and Prejudice." Jordan relayed, looking into her purse.

"A copy of "Taught me Purple", half a roll of Starbursts, innumerable Hershey Hugs wrappers, my notebook, and a broken pencil." Kaitlyn said, rummaging through her pack. "Oh yeah, and a steak knife."

"A tape recorder, with two spare tapes, a notepad, a few Tootsie Rolls, my wand/chopstick, a flashlight, Les Miserables, and Lola, my rock." I said, smiling.

"You brought Lola?" Jordan said, looking at me. "Why?" Just then, Ginny came running back, holding Hermy's Time-Turner.

"Got...it." she puffed. "Turn...it...back 3 times...shake it 11...times." Ginny wheezed.

As I shook the Time-Turner, Jordan turned to Ginny. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You're just trusting some street kids with a crap load of Muggle money!"

"I read your mind." Ginny said point blank. "I'm a skilled Legitamens."

"WHAT!" I yelled. "That's playing-" Poof. We were time traveling.

_Let's do the Time Warp agaaaaaaain! Our feisty trio has successfully traveled back 11 years to go to interview students! And-dang it, I'm just italics! Aw, crap...anyhoo, Jordan PoV!_

"1994 is so...big." I muttered, staring out at the castle. Of course, we were still in Hogsmede, but a giant castle? Come on, it was so huge!

"Let's go!" Katie yelled, running down the path. Sighing, I followed her, Kaitlyn behind me.

"How come we can see it?" Kaitlyn mused. "We're Muggles..."

"Good question." I mused, trying to catch up with Kaitlyn. "Couldn't only wizards see it?"

"Well, maybe since we have wizarding knowledge we can see it." Kaitlyn said, smiling.

"Maybe...how do we get in? The front door?"

_How DO they get in? Who knows? Will they be okay? Why am I not bold! Somebody make me bold please..._


	3. Chapter 3

Memories Of Ced

Chapter 3

Love is in the Air! Cupid's Shot the Bazookas!

Draft 1

"Maybe...how do we get in? The front door?" I was sort of concerned. Concerned like 'oh my brother flunked his Lit. Test' concerned, not 'Snowcone(Katie's fish) ain't moving!' concerned.

"Works for me!" Kaitlyn said, opening it. We walked in, admiring the scaffolding.

"Anyway," Katie said, "lunchtime!" We filed into the Great Hall, getting in line with the Gryffindors. As we sat down, a vision of loveliness entered my eyes. Tall body, red hair, lots of freckles, I was in love. It was like Cupid shot me with one of his arrows, except he shot me with a bazooka. I was head over heels in l-o-v-e.

"He's beautiful," Kaitlyn, Katie, and I said at the exact same time.

"What?" Kaitlyn yelled.

"You better not be talking about MY man!" Katie shouted.

"Man-thieves!" I exclaimed.

"Look," Kaitlyn said, looking at me and Katie. "We'll go sit next to our man, alright? Cause, I know you two ain't talking about my man." Katie and I nodded. I walked into the Great Hall and plopped my butt right down next to George Weasley.

"Hey," he said, looking at me. "Never seen you around before, what's your name?"

"Jordan." I said, smiling. "You're...Fred?"

"George," he said, grinning. _'This was by far the cutest guy I ever laid eyes on.'_ I looked around the table. Kaitlyn was snuggling next to Harry, and Katie was snuggling...Neville Longbottom. I sighed. To each her own cup of tea. I turned my attention back to George. "So gorgeous..." I muttered.

"Pardon?" he muttered, looking strangely at me.

"N-nothing!" I sputtered, embarrassed.

_**Katie PoV now! Thank you bold/italics gods from above! Thank you!**_

"So..." I said, looking at the other two. "This is cozy. Perfect for my Secret Plan."

"This is a broom closet." Kaitlyn said, looking around.

"It's a secret plan," Jordan said, sighing. "We're supposed to be in a broom closet."

"Yup." I said, happily. Jordan stuck her tongue out at Kaitlyn. "Anyway, time to activate Battle Plan No.1!"

"Whoo-hoo," Jordan said, sarcastically. "Yay."

"Battle Plan No. 1 is of the utmost importance. It will take for about 30-50 of our mission!" I grinned.

"Mission?" Kaitlyn said, quizzically.

"Memories of Ced? The fic's title? Duh..." I said, sighing. "Now, assignments! Kaitlyn, interview Harry! Jordan, interview George! I''ll interview Neville! Deal?"

"Deal!" the subordinates said saluting.

_**And now, the three interviews!**_

Jordan: Transcript of Interview. Interviewee: George Weasley. Interviewer: Jordan. Subject: Project R.I.P.C. Poor Katie, she has to write this...George, what was your relation to Cedric?

George: He was a good buddy. At first I didn't like him, but as the Tournament went on, I started to like him more. Course we were never best friends or anything, but we weren't mortal enemies. We were student allies. Yeah, that sounds good.

Jordan: I get it. So, how did you feel over the death of one of your...student allies?

George: I was really depressed...I mean he was just murdered, just like that. It was real shocking.

Jordan: That's nice...and pretty.

George: Pardon me?

Jordan: Ah. Oops. Well now that this's over and done, how about some cuddling?

George: You got it. Cuddling and pranking Filch?

Jordan: Heck yes! Oh yeah, lemme turn this off...turns tape off

Transcript of Interview. Interviewee: Colin Creevy. Interviewer: Katie. Subject: Project R.I.P.C. (Jordan, Kaitlyn, I want my tape recorders!) Anyhoo, I am Katie, here to interview Neville Longbottom, fellow Gryffindor, and my new boyfriend! We'll be doing this pass-note style, cause Snape's got his eye on me (evil man). So, what do you think about Cedric?

To tell the truth, I hardly knew the guy. I was rooting for Harry the whole time.

Ah. So, how has Cedric's death affected you?

Like I said, I hardly knew the guy.

Well, what do you know about him?

All I know is he's a seventh year Hufflepuff. That's about it.

Hrm...well, thanks anyway.

You're welcome. Are we still on tonight?

Yes! Of course! This is Katie, signin

This is Prof. Snape, advising you to stop writing notes and get on with Study Hall, or else there will be dire consequences.

Righty-o sir. Gosh, he scares me...

Kaitlyn: Okay...professional junk. Transcript of Interview. Interviewee: Harry Potter. Interviewer: Kaitlyn. Subject: Project R.I.P.C. R.I.P.C.? Oh my god, Katie...

Harry: Can we move on? I have a mortal fear of reporters.

Kaitlyn: Okay, Harry how do you feel about the death of Cedric?

Harry: Oh...I'm sad I guess...touchy subject sniffle He was a good student and a good friend. He helped me along a lot...

Kaitlyn: What do you think about your fellow students reactions to the death?

Harry: Well...it's all somber and quiet. The Bluebird of Happiness left us, and we're now visited by the Chicken of Depression.

Kaitlyn: Nice analogy...

Harry: You're drooling.

Kaitlyn: Aw crap, anyway besides him being a fellow Triwizard Champion, was Cedric more than that to you?

Harry: Yeah, he was...a friend.

Kaitlyn: Any closing remarks?

Harry: I had a dream about him last night...it was real creepy...then

Kaitlyn: Erm, I'm Kaitlyn Barnes, over and out. He's still cute though...I'll wait for dinner Harry, my love! tape shuts off

After I finished my interview with Harry, I felt real proud of myself. I can juggle my work AND my love life. I walked down the halls, singing a little tune to myself. "I'm co ming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this, it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss-"

"HELLO? CAN YOU HERE ME?" Katie's voice blared out from all around me. "I FOUND THE INTERCOM! ISN'T IT COOL? ANYWAY, COMMENCE BATTLE PLAN NO. 2! KAITLYN, INTERVIEW THE STAFF, JORDAN, INTERVIEW THE KRUM FANGIRLS, AND I'VE GOT THE HUFFLEPI!"

"Hufflepuffs." I muttered under my breath. "Not Hufflepi."

"MEET ME AT THE COMMON ROOM AT SEVENTEEN HUNDRED HOURS, AND THEN WE'LL-what do you mean don't shout Professor? Oh crap-" The system shut off.

"I'm mortified." Jordan whispered from besides me. "What do you think McGonagall will do to her? Also, now the whole school knows my name."

"Yeah...be right back, gotta powder my nose." I ran off, much to Jordan's surprise. See, I needed to use the loo. Plain and simple. As I found the bathroom, raced inside, and relieved myself, a thousand little thoughts ran through my head. A good amount of those considered Katie's well being and/or sanity. I zipped up my pants, and turned to the lock. It wouldn't budge.

"Stupid thing..." I muttered, shaking the door. It still wouldn't budge! "Oh come on...I can't be locked in the girl's loo forever!"

**Will Kaitlyn be locked in the girl's loo forever? What shall happen with Battle Plan No.2? Will Katie get a whuppin', or a detention? Why am I not italicized, just bolded? Tune in next time on Memories of Ced to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of Ced

Chapter 4

Reinforcements arrive, along with broken hearts

Draft 1

"Great. Out of all the places to be locked in, I get the girl's bathroom. What fun." I jiggled the lock, sighing. "Help!" I yelled, desperately. "Anybody? Help! I need somebody! Anybody...come on...hello?" I sighed, and slumped down on the toilet. Great. I pulled out my bag. Is there anything in here to help me? "Wrappers...crumpled up paper...Starbursts...Starbursts. All right!" I popped one in my mouth. The sweet smell and sensational strawberry taste made me salivate. I ate heartily. Digging into the rest of the roll, I happily ate. As I popped a lemon flavored one into my mouth, I heard a sniffling noise. "Pardon?"

"Oh, don't mind me. Don't mind moping Moaning Myrtle." She sniffed again.

"Myrtle!" I said ecstatically. I let out a chortle of laughter out of joy and happiness. She could unlock the door! "Yes!"

"Stop laughing!" Myrtle said, sniffling. "Stop laughing at me!" Ghostly tears flew out of her eyes.

"Oh damn..." I muttered, sighing again. "I wasn't laughing at you! I wasn't-" But with a swish and a wail, she flew down the U-Bend of the toilet next to me. I grimaced. How can I get out now?

"Hey...I have an idea!" I stood up on the toilet, biting my lip. I hopped on the back of the tank, and swung one foot over the top of the wall separating the stalls. I pushed myself up. Now, I was in an awkward position, left half of my body on one side of the wall, right half of my body on the other side. And it hurt. Like hell. I swung my right foot over to the other bathroom.

"What in the world!" I yelled. "There's not a toilet here! Why is it gone?" Sighing, I pushed myself over the wall and jumped back over to my toilet, landing on my right foot in the process. "Ouch..." I muttered, wincing. "I think it's sprained." Suddenly, I heard the door to the bathroom open. "Help!" I yelled. "I'm hurt!" The door to the my stall opened, and a friendly freckled face smiled at me.

"Heya Kaitlyn!"

"Kristen! What are you doing here! This is Hogwarts...you're not a wizard are you?" I was stunned. This was Kristen- the same Kristen who's in my Girl Scout troop, the same Kristen who was a Chastain cheerleader! She was at Hogwarts? In 1994!

"Here, I'll explain it all in the Infirmary. You hurt that ankle and you can't walk on it. So here," she helped me up, and I leant against her shoulder. "I had the same thing about a week ago. Stupid tumbling..." We walked together as sort of an 'United Double-K'.

"Thanks for helping me," I said, smiling. "That door couldn't unlock, and when I tried to climb over the wall between the stalls, I fell and hurt my foot. It's sprained, right?"

"Yeah." Kristen said, frowning. "What were you doing in the bathroom anyway?"

"Kind of a stupid question," I said, grinning.

"Oh. Duh!" She said laughing at herself. "Now c'mon. We need to get you fixed up."

_**Why is Kristen at Hogwarts? What will become of Kaitlyn's injured foot? I'm italicized now! Boo-ya! Boo-ya! Now...onto Jordan!**_

I yawned. The looming presence of the tapestry of Marvolo the Magnificent****stared me in the face. "Viktor Krum is our chum," I recited, looking at the tapestry. It rolled up out of the way. "Heaven help me..." I muttered as I walked inside. About ten girls were sitting around a table.

"Who are you?" a black-headed Ravenclaw asked.

"Hope sent me. I'm the new member." I shivered. Obsessive fan-girls. Hoo-boy...

"Ah. You're Jordan, right?" She sneered. "M'name's Faith. Sit right there, and don't say a word." Faith stuck out her tongue at me, then slapped a 'New Member' sticker on my forehead. I was appalled. Who was this chick and what was she doing?

"Alright." A tall, brown-haired girl stood up. Two dark blue bows were on either side of her head. "Now, to start off the meeting we all should recite the promise." A chorus of voices rose up from the air.

"On my honor I will try, to serve the club (and Viktor) at all times, to talk to Viktor at all times, and to obey the fan club law." I slapped myself.

"My lord..." I muttered under my breath. Katie owed me big time for this.

"We have a new member here today," Blue-bows said smiling. As the innumerable pairs of eyes stared at me, I quickly counted six heads. My lord this was awful. Only six people! I'm pretty sure the George Weasley fanclub has more than that! I waved at the girls, not sure what to do.

"I'm Hope Harcourt, Seventh-Year Ravenclaw and president of the club," Blue-Bows said.

"Faith Evens, Sixth-Year Slytherin, vice-president." She still had that hateful sneer on her face.

A timid looking girl stood up. "I'm...Patience Whipple...sixth-year Ravenclaw...secretary." She immediately blushed, making her face match her red hair.

"Wisdom Roth, fifth-year Gryffindor. I'm the treasurer." Her body was very muscled and built up. She had to play some sort of sports. Softball maybe?

The fifth girl stood up. She bit her lip and waved at me. "I'm Prudence Jones...fourth-year Gryffindor." Her blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails. "I'm the alternate officer."

The sixth girl waved at me. She grinned, revealing bright pink braces, which matched her hair. "Let me guess," I said, pointing at her, "your name is Chastity or Charity or another virtue of the like?"

"Nope! Name's Jane. I'm Member #6" she said, smiling. I hit myself. I had to get out of there...

"Now...any club news?" Hope asked, looking at the group. "We have a new club member, whom we shall introduce in about half an hour, but onto Viktor."

Wisdom raised her hand. "Viktor wears red boxers when he sleeps. And when he swims, he wears black trunks...but sometimes, he wears a Speedo!" All the girls giggled. I was about to barf.

"Alright, Wisdom your club assignment until next meeting is to get pictures of Viktor in swim gear...preferably the Speedo." More giggles. I was appalled. Nothing could make me stay here any longer! Screw this, I was about to lose my mind! As the girls were obsessing and drooling over semi-naked pictures of Viktor (I don't know where the hell they got them! Don't ask me!), I snuck out of the room.

"Thank the lord," I muttered, rubbing my head. As I left the club, I shut my eyes to block out the sun. Unfortunately, I bumped into someone. Someone very important.

"Ouch..." George Weasley muttered. I was appalled. I bumped into the cutest guy in the school!

"Ohmigod, ohmigod I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" As I pulled him up, he looked at me, then looked at my head closer. I was still wearing the New Member sticker!

"You're one of those obsessive ninnies?" he said. There was something about his voice...I couldn't put his finger on it but he sounded...crestfallen.

"No! I-I just sat in on one of their meetings for-for a friend...she wanted me to interview them about Cedric and...oh crap." I swore silently in my head.

"You didn't interview them?" George said, grinning at me. "Well that's good. You bring up another boy in there, you'll be lucky to get out alive!" he said, very cheerfully. "Well I've gotta run. See you later Jordan!"

"Bye," I said, waiving at him. My smile started to fade away. Why didn't I tell him I liked him? But before I could say anything, he turned back to face me.

"Jordan. D'you want to come down to the kitchens with me to nick some food?"

"Of course!"

_**Will Jordan ever tell George her feelings? Will they get the food? Will- hey, what in the world? Who underlined me? Oh come on now...**_

"Alchemic waking?"

"Nope."

"Alchemic watermelon?"

"Nope."

"Look, it is alchemic something-that-begins-with-a-w, right?"

"You already asked that question, and yes."

"Alchemic...alchemic...oh heck, I give up." I sat outside the Hufflepuff common room with my head in my hands. I did have the password...I just lost it. There was no way for me to interview the Hufflepi now...I sighed.

"The sun'll come out tomorrow," I sang, wearily. "Betcha bottom dollar that tomorrow they'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow til there's none. When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely I just stick out my chin and grin and say: Oh the sun'll come out tomorrow so ya better hang on til tomorrow come what may! TOMORROW, TOMORROW, I LOVE YA-"

"Alchemic wasteland,"

"No the next word is tomorrow!" Looking at myself, I realized that I had stood up, and had my hands crossed over my heart in a very Broadway-esque gesture. "Not alchemic wastela-oh my god, that's the password! Alchemic wasteland, alchemic wasteland!"

"Took you long enough," The portrait of some dead wizard opened, and I entered the common room. At first, I thought I entered a funeral home. Everything was black. There was black fabric draped over all the furniture, and some wizarding genius had made it so that the wallpaper had turned black. "They sure know how to mourn..." I muttered.

"Who are you?" a tall Hufflepuff boy asked, pointing at me. "I haven't seen you around here any."

I whipped out my tape recorder. "Guess what? Yer gonna be interviewed!"

Katie: Mmkay. Transcript of interview. Project R.I.P.C. Interviewer: Katie the Magnificent.

Random Hufflepuff: Wait, I never agreed to this! You can't have me do this!

Katie: Interviewee: some Hufflepuff.

Random Hufflepuff: I'm not some random Hufflepuff! My name's Justin!

Katie: So random Hufflepuff, how did Cedric's death affect you?

Random Hufflepuff: Well I was really sad and-wait! My name is Justin! You can't have me do this! I never signed any papers of the sort! I know what I'm doing, I went to muggle video camp!

Random Hufflepuff Girl: You did? My lord Justin, you're such a nerd.

Random Hufflepuff: I am not a nerd! I just have an interest in muggle electronics!

Katie: Random Hufflepuff, do you feel cheated that Harry won the Triwizard Cup?

Random Hufflepuff: Well not really. I mean, me and Harry are in the same Herbology class and-hey, you tricked me again! I refuse to put up with this! I refuse to answer any questions! You have no right!

Katie: First Amendment baby!

Random Hufflepuff: WE'RE IN GREAT BRITAIN!

Random Hufflepuff Girl: You don't feel cheated? Justin, you traitor!

Katie: Now you know. Justin, the traitorous nerd who won't comply with a few simple questions.

Random Hufflepuff: My name's not Justin, it's random Hufflepuff...oh crap.

Katie: Ha ha!

Random Hufflepuff: Why you...

Katie: Hey, put me down! Why I oughta...clicks off

And thus I was kicked out of the Hufflepuff common room. "Boy was random Hufflepuff mean..." I muttered to myself, sighing. I licked my lips, then proceeded to the Great Hall. The sweet seductive smells of supper swiftly swam into my snout. "Oh yes..." I drooled.

"Katie!" I spun around. There was Neville standing there with...Cat. Cat was waving happily.

"What!" I yelled. "Cat, what are you doing here? You're not a wizard!"

"Neither are you," Cat replied, smiling at me.

"True. And...why're you here Neville?"

"Catherine told me to tell you that she, Kaitlyn, Kristen, and Jordan were meeting in the Hospital Wing at supper. I was going to tell you, but then we ran into you in the hall." Poor Neville looked throughly confused by all this. "And what do you mean you aren't wizards?"

I swore loudly. Catherine shot me an embarrassed look, while Neville glared at me. "Sorry about that. Nobody was supposed to know that. Well, seeing as I cannot modify a memory or anything of the like-"

"Ditto!" Cat said, biting her lip. She was looking at me with a 'get-us-outta-this-crap' look in her eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to tell you. On the way to the Hospital Wing, of course. Come on you two." We started off towards the Hospital Wing, both Neville and Cat listening intently to my story. "Well, the whole goal of coming here was to interview people about Cedric's death. I summoned the Knight Bus by tying a flashlight to a chopstick. We went to Hogsmede, where we met up with Future Ginny."

"Didja get a picture?" Cat asked eagerly.

"Crap." Neville laughed, Cat looked at me dumbstruck. "Anyway, Ginny gave us Hermione's Time-Turner, which me, Jordan and Kaitlyn used to travel back here. We've been interviewing people about Cedric's death for about...a day now. We're sleeping in the Room of Requirement."

"Where's that?" Neville asked.

"You'll know next year," Cat replied. "In the year 2000-ish, a woman named J. K. Rowling will write stories about Harry's exploits at Hogwarts. Of course, Harry will ghostwrite the stories, but she fancies them up and the like." Cat suddenly gasped. "If we're here...then does that mean we'll be included in the stories?" The prospect of this newfound fame made her heavily blush. She was as red as a raw hamburger.

"I'm not sure..." I said.

"Well if the books are about Harry, then I think if you interact with Harry, you will be in the books." Cat gasped again. "Yes?" Neville replied.

"Third floor," I noted, looking at the nifty sign placed at the floor's entrance. "One more to go. And why'd you gasp Cat?"

"Kaitlyn's been flirting with Harry! That probably means...we will be in the books!" She looked terrified.

"Holy. Crap." I said, mortified.

"I'm not sure if this will help, but we're here," Neville said, gesturing to the door of the Hospital Wing. "Guess I'll go then..."

"Yer coming with us," I said, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "Come on in." Neville made gagging noises.

"Be careful. Other people might be here. We don't want them to know we're muggles." Cat said, as we all went in. Kaitlyn was sitting on a hospital bed, eating a piece of pizza. Harry was sitting on a stool next to her. Jordan and George, who were sitting right next to each other, were fighting over a piece of pizza. Kristen was drinking a glass of lemonade. As we all walked in, everybody looked at us.

"You heard what Cat said, right?" I said warily. Five nods. "Oh crap..."

"Nice going Cat," Kaitlyn said, wincing as Harry brushed against her ankle.

"Sorry," he said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Klutz," Kaitlyn said, giggling at Harry. He looked affronted.

"Alright," Jordan said, in hopes to calm down the room. "The way I see it, we, all eight total, owe three total stories."

"Four," Cat said, frowning. "How'd you get the pizza?"

"It's amazing what they have down there in the kitchens," George said, grinning. Jordan nodded, and promptly stole his pizza. "Anyway, we need to know how those two," he gestured to Cat and Kristen, "got here, how Miss Attitude over there," he pointed at Kaitlyn, who pursed her lips, "sprained her ankle, and why you five aren't wizards." Harry nodded.

"Katie already told me why the girls aren't wizards," Neville said, grabbing some pizza. He sat down on the bed to the left of Kaitlyn and started to eat.

"I'll explain the first one," Kristen piped up. "Okay, you know my crazy neighbor?"

"The one who ties pinecones back to the tree?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah her. Well, it turns out she's a wizard. Now, when we called up Katie's house, Miss Liz told us that she, Kaitlyn, and Jordan were off in 1994, interviewing Hogwarts students. Oddly, she seemed really calm about it. I know my mom would freak out," Cat nodded, "but anyway. We discovered my neighbor levitating the pinecones, and in exchange for keeping her secret she gave us her Time-Turner."

"Great!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "Now we have a way to get back home to our present time!"

"I know, it's awesome!" Kristen gushed. "Anyway, one of the cars my dad was working on could fly. Turns out it was a magical car! Me and Cat sort of...erm...borrowed it to come here to visit you. When we were on the Hogwarts grounds, we then used the Time-Turner to get to this time."

"You will not believe how little maps of England there are in Mississippi," Cat said, rubbing her head. "I pulled off a couple from the internet and used my dad's globe in order to navigate."

"Mississippi?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Where we're from." Kaitlyn quipped. "Anyway, I guess it's my turn now. Locked in the loo, tried to climb over the stall, couldn't climb over the stall, fell on my ankle. Kristen rescued me." She looked at all of us. "Happy?"

"My turn," I said, chugging some soda. "I summoned the Knight Bus with my flashlight/wand. We traveled to Hogsmede, where we met up with Future Ginny, who lent us Hermione's Time-Turner. We Time-Turned, and now we're here." I said, smiling. "Oh yeah, how are the interviews coming?"

"Interviews?" Kristen and George said at once. Harry just shrugged and continued to eat.

"We're interviewing people about Cedric's death," Jordan said, grinning. "Katie was all 'oh, do people really appreciate my love blah, blah, blah. So me and Kaitlyn tagged along for the ride."

"I-I have to go," Neville muttered, standing up. He power-walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving all of us in dismay.

"He was crying," Harry muttered. "I saw it as he left." Jordan gasped.

"I'm sorry...", she murmured. George reached a hand around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Oh no," I muttered, putting a hand to my mouth. "Dammit Jordan! Neville! Wait! It's not what you think!" I quickly ran out after him, me crying now. That one fatal word could possibly end it...it might destroy mine and Neville's relationship...forever.

_**What will happen to Katie and Neville? Tune in next time to find out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of Ced

Chapter 5

Love and Learning. What a Mess We're In!

"Neville!" Katie ran after him, brushing tears away. I was shocked. I didn't mean this to happen! "Oh my Jesus...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, it just slipped out. After all...the trip was that originally. I...I..." Oh gawd. Now I was crying. George slipped a hand over my shoulders, patting me reassuringly. I looked up at him, my mascara running down my cheeks, like two twin waterfalls. I looked bloody awful.

"Hey," George muttered. "Let's go outside." The rest of the gang was looking at me sympathetically. Harry whispered something to Kaitlyn, and she hit him on the head. I laughed, smiling at the two.

"I'll go get Katie and Neville," Kristen said, standing up slowly. "They need to hear the real story. Poor Neville..." She waved a quick wave, and ran out. George and I continued out. Kristen was running towards the left, so we turned to the right. Silently we walked, walking past staring students. A few snickers surfaced, but one glare from George sent them off. Finally, the hallway filtered down to about two people, who quickly left. We now were standing in the hallway, all alone. All. Alone. Hiccuping a bit, I cleared my throat.

"She did originally love him...but obviously her feelings changed...I'm so stupid! I don't have any right to call myself a friend." Tears silently swam down my face. George took a tissue and wiped off the streaming mascara.

"It's not your fault. Everybody's awful at reading emotions. And in a few amount of days, all of your...all of our feelings have changed. Mine included. Jordan...I...I..." George's face was as red as his hair now. He took a deep breath. Dammit, just say it! I thought. We both know what the answer is. We both know what you want to say. "It's not your fault."

"I just wish that I could erase that statement...I wish that I never said that. Oh poor Katie." I broke out in loud noisy sobs. George leant in towards me, slowly, and kissed me. I was shocked. He kissed me! On the lips! I shot my eyes open, but closed them. You know what? I liked it. It felt right. We became lost in the passion of the kiss, lost like two star-crossed lovers finally meeting. After what seemed like ages, we broke apart. (In reality though, it was only about ten seconds. Still, that's long. Have you ever measured ten seconds?)

"I hate it when you cry," George said, smiling weakly. "And as you can probably tell, I love you. Now, let's right this wrong. Let's go help Neville and Katie sort this mess out."

"Okay!" I said, smiling. "Let's go. And I love you also. If you couldn't tell."

"Neville!" I yelled, chasing after him. He was fast. I never expected this. "It's not what it looks like!" I yelled, swerving around a corner. A teenage girl shrieked, and backed against the wall. She obviously wasn't expecting a thirteen year old blonde to come charging at her. "Cedric's over! He's dead! I moved on to somebody else! There's a new person in my life, and I'm yelling at him right now!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me about Cedric?" he snapped, as he spun around to face me. "I thought you told me everything...I thought that we were close. Why did you keep this from me?"

I sighed. "I really don't want to say this, but I guess I have to. Cedric never was a real love." There. I had said it. "You can never love a person that you've never met. You have to spend a good while with them in order to love. If you've never met them, then it's just a crush. And crushes always get crushed." Boy did that sound stupid.

"That's why they're called crushes," Neville said, chuckling weakly. "You get crushed. But with real love...there's only one person. What was it called? The blue thread or something..."

"The red string of fate," I said, smiling. "It ties you to your destined partner. And I think I've found mine."

"I've found mine also," he said, lightly. He put his hand on the nape of my neck, and I wrapped mine around his waist. We didn't need to kiss. This was enough. "I love you Katie," Neville said, putting his second hand on my head. As I looked into his eyes, I noticed how tall he was. Much taller than me, at least by three inches.

"Just think. All this time, I thought we were the same height," I said, laughing. I buried my face into his shirt, inhaling deeply. The sweet smell of his cologne filled my nostrils. "I love you so much Neville." Suddenly, my dad's voice rang in my head.

"Boys at this age are hormonally insane," it said, ringing in my head. "Boys at this age are hormonally insane. Boys at this age are hormonally insane." We had the condensed version of 'the talk' (condensed because I didn't want to go into...everything. And you normally do it with yer mom, so Dad sort of made me feel...weird.) about a week before Project R.I.P.C. And what a fricken good time to remember it!

"Neville," I said, pathetically. "You aren't going to get me pregnant or anything of the sort?" Please say no, I thought.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

I ran down the hall. Neville was nowhere in sight. Neither was Katie. "Neville!" I yelled, looking around the hall. He wasn't there. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. My ponytail bobbed in time with the rest of my body.

"Door up ahead," I muttered, licking my lips. I ran out of it, looking around. "Katie! Neville!" I yelled, now a bit less enthusiastic. Running up five flights of stairs takes a lot out of you. Unfortunately, I couldn't see any of them. However, someone else caught my eye. "Fred!" I yelled, running towards a mop of red hair.

"Correct!" he said, smiling at me. "What can I do you for?"

"Have you seen Neville Longbottom or Katie Gill?" I asked, panting. To be honest though, it sounded more like this: "Have...haff, huff you...pant pant...seen Neville...huff huff haff...Longbottom or Katie...big breath Gill?"

"Katie Gill? Blonde girl who wears glasses? Gets way too exited about the simplest things?" Fred said, rubbing his chin.

"That's her! And I take it you know who Neville is, seeing as you're both in the same house." I smiled, panting still.

"Too true. Back to your question, I'm sorry but I haven't seen them anywhere." A scream interrupted our conversation, followed by a burst of laughter. "And now, I believe somebody has found and eaten one of our Canary Creams. Care to look?"

"Sure," I said, although a bit apprehensively. Canary Creams? I knew better to eat anything just laying out or anything given by a Weasley twin, so I wondered what heck this person went through. As I turned the corner, I saw. A rather overweight canary was fluttering about on the floor, next to a school bag. A group of Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws were laughing their heads off. I started to laugh also.

"Oh man, did Crabbe get it!" one of the Slytherins chortled.

"I guess now he'll think twice about eating random food," Fred said, laughing himself.

"Who was the canary again?"

"That Slytherin over there said Crabbe."

"Then I doubt he'll ever learn.'

"Eh, too true. Shall we go back to the Great Hall?"

"Sure!" I said, smiling. "Let's go!" Before we could move a muscle, a voice stopped us.

"Kristen!" It was Kaitlyn, running towards me with a worried look on her face. "Oh man, we've got trouble!"

"Is it about Katie and Neville?" I said, fearing for the worst. "Has something gone wrong?"

"It's not that," Kaitlyn said, sighing. "They're great. It's just...come to the Muggle Studies room. The boys have discovered the Internet."

"Oh my god..." I said, stifling giggles. "Oh man."

"Internet? What's that?" Fred said, frowning a bit. "Is this a Muggle thing? I never took Muggle Studies, I figured having Dad around the house would solve all my Muggle-related incidents."

"Both of you, just follow me." And for the second time in less than half an hour, I was running. Somebody up there wanted me to get more exercise. Various thought ran through my head as we descended flights of stairs. '_I wonder what they're looking at? Oh god, did Katie show them my Xanga? I really hope not. But...oh no, what if they're looking at porn? That would scar their little minds,_' I thought, temporarily forgetting the youngest of them was fourteen.

"Go on in," Kaitlyn muttered, now out of breath. Running down stairs does that to you. As the three of us entered the room, I made a bolt for the computer screen. What in heaven's name were they looking at!

"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother..." the computer said, to the utter delight of the six extra people, who had been in the Hospital Wing, plus Ron. Everybody was laughing their heads off. Seven chairs were crowded around the computer, Jordan and George sitting awfully close. Cat was trying the same technique Jordan was using, but she tried it with Ron.

"What the heck is that?" I said, shocked but amused.

"Potter Puppet Pals," Katie said, in mid-chuckle.

"I liked the part where he stopped moving," Pixelated-Puppet-Harry chimed. Real-Harry started to snicker.

Tense silence. "Let's do it again!" Pixelated-Puppet-Ron said. Real-Ron let out a snort of laughter, along with everybody else in the room, including me.

"Oh man, this stuff is good!" Jordan said, chortling with laughter.

"I told you it would be funny!" Katie said, grinning. "And next, we're going to Albinoblacksheep! It's full of equally funny crap!" Katie swelled with pride. Her knowledge of Muggle web sites proved to be superior in this one (and practically only) case.

"Oh yeah, ya'll have _got_ to see the Llama Song," Kaitlyn said. "It's utterly funny."

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen the Llama Song before," I mused. "How does it go again?"

"Here's a-" About three hands clamped Kaitlyn's mouth shut. There was an awkward silence, as the five muggle boys in the room really did want to hear how the Llama Song went.

"Naked time!" Pixelated-Puppet-Dumbledore exclaimed, breaking the silence. The silence broke up, to fits of laughter. Everybody was laughing their heads off.

"All right, now it's time for trouble at Hogwarts! Ron, you'll enjoy this one," Kaitlyn said, hitting the back button, and clicking on the 'Trouble at Hogwarts' icon. The loading bar flashed for a moment, then the animation started.

"These computers obviously have Road Runner or something," Cat remarked.

"Yeah, People PC takes about five minutes to load this," Katie mused. I was about eighty percent sure she was silently cursing her Internet connection.

"And Katie? How did things work out between you and..." I made a head gesture towards Neville who was completly engrossed in the animation.

"I love you as a _friend_," Ron remarked to Harry after a very awkward pixelated scene. Fred and George were laughing their heads off about it.

"It turned out well," Katie remarked, smiling. "We made up, I explained to him what the deal was, and now everything's peachy. Nobody hates each other, everything's great, oh and by the way, we confessed our love to each other."

"Did you kiss?" I said, hopeless romantic popping out of me.

"Nope!" Katie said, smiling. "I'm alright though. There are more ways to show you love someone than holding someone tight and giving them kisses. Quietly watching over them from afar is another sign. Quote by Sailor Pluto, Sailor Moon manga volume six."

"Your nerd is showing," Cat yelled over her shoulder.

"At times like this, I wish I had a love. I'm fairly sure Kaitlyn and Cat feel the same," I said, smiling. Almost instinctively, my mind turned to Fred. I blushed heavily. _'Why did I think of him?'_

"Shoot him!" Pixelated-Puppet-Ron yelled. The whole room exploded with laughter. Neville was wiping away tears of mirth, and it looked like Harry was making a mental note to actually try this on Voldemort.

"What is all this noise?" The only sound now was the sound of the computer. Ten bodies slowly turned around, ending up face-to-face with Severus Snape.

"We're in trouble, right?" Ron said, weakly. Neville had gone pale.

"Yes, Mister Weasley, you are in trouble." He turned to look at the computer.

"We love you Snape!" Pixelated-Puppet-Ron exclaimed. Snape frowned, as he turned the monitor off.

"We love you Snape?" Jordan offered, weakly.

"What is this..."

"Animation," Katie replied.

"Animation," Snape responded, sneering at Katie. She cowered under his glare.

"Potter Puppet Pals..." I said, grinning feebly. "It's really funny..." Even though the monitor was turned off, sounds of the animation still escaped from the speakers.

"Alas, a cornucopia of love," Pixelated-Puppet-Dumbledore said. Everybody, minus Snape, blushed.

"Teachers on this hall have complained about the large amount of noise coming from the Muggle Studies room," Snape said, looming over all of us. Neville emitted a little 'eep' of terror. "Be thankful that it's a Saturday, and that no classes are going on. I think that a detention per person and fifteen points per person should be taken away from all six of you."

"Don't do that!" I blurted out. "It's not their fault."

"Yeah!" Cat retaliated. "It was all five of us girls who insisted that the boys watch the animation. They didn't do anything wrong!"

Snape was quiet for a second, then turned to us. "Fifteen points per female, and detention for all of you. Now, what house are you girls in?"

"We're all in the same house," I offered.

"Which is..." Snape said, his penetrating stare staring straight through our souls.

"Hufflepuff," Katie remarked.

"Gryffindor," Cat quipped.

"Slytherin," Kaitlyn stated.

"Ravenclaw," Jordan said. Unfortunately for me, they all said their answers simultaneously.

"Which is it?" Snape icily said. Awkward silence.

"I guess Snape should hear the truth," Jordan muttered, frowning. The rest of us shakily nodded. George, Harry, and Neville all stood up and gave us 'don't do it' looks. Fred and Ron looked puzzled.

"Yeah," I said, smiling shakily. It took about five minutes for the whole story to be explained. "And that's why we're here," I finished, with some help from the others, and leaving out the bits about George/Jordan and Katie/Neville. "Are we in trouble?"

"You are in more trouble than you can ever imagine."

**_What shall become of our plucky heroines? Will they survive the wrath of Snape? Why didn't they lie? Oh wait, Snape's a Legilimense. Will Kaitlyn, Kristen, and Cat get boyfriends, or will they be expelled first? Why didn't they watch the Potter potter song instead of Potter Puppet Pals? A Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter,_** **_Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Weasley, Weasley!_**


End file.
